Kingdom Hearts: Never Ending Bonds
by Kairi's Warrior
Summary: Sora X Kairi Roxas X Naminé. Sora and Kairi confess their love for each other and as a result, Roxas and Naminé suddenly regain their bodies. Curious, Sora and friends journey to Yen Sid's for answers, there he tells them of a new threat to all the worlds. Rated M for language, use of marijuana, alcohol and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1 New Beginning

Chapter 0ne: A New Beginning

_S_ora awoke with a start; he was having the strangest dream of all. He dreamed he was on another journey with his friends. His crush Kairi, his best friend Riku, and crazy Donald and Goofy were visiting several worlds having a good time celebrating Riku's Mark of Mastery results. Sora got up, put his crown necklace on and looked in the mirror. Bright blue eyes stared back at him as he attempted to comb his spiky brown hair.  
"Ah forget it," he said to himself.  
Sora looked over to his comfortable armchair and noticed that someone was in it, summoning his Keyblade; Sora walked over to the chair and barely stifled a scream as he released his blade. A beautiful girl of eighteen, the same age as Sora, was sleeping on it. She had dark red hair, a slim, hour-glass body. She pulled Sora's jacket over her and smiled in her sleep.  
_ Crap, Kairi has my jacket,_ he thought, Sora looked around his room and grabbed his blanket and through it over her. _Oh well, hot day anyways.  
_ As Sora turned Kairi woke and said; "Sora?"  
Sora looked at her and smiled. "Good morning sleepy-head, want some breakfast?"  
"Sure Sora, but how did I get here?"  
"That's a good question, I have no idea."  
Kairi giggled. "Well it's ok, I got some good sleep, I remember going to my house then I had this dream about you."  
Sora stopped cooking.  
"A dream about me?"  
"Uh-huh, it was romantic too," She said getting up. The blanket fell, and Kairi was in her black panties and a white tank top, her dark red hair flowing.  
Sora's jaw dropped. _Holy Mother of God! She's gorgeous!._  
He must have been staring because Kairi wrapped herself in Sora's robe hanging by the door. With a blush on her face, she walked over to him and embraced him.  
"Sora, I've had something to tell you for awhile."  
Sora gulped. "Yes?"  
She grabbed him on either side of his cheeks and looked him dead in the eye.  
"I love you."  
His heart thumping, his ears still not believing what he had heard, Sora wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.  
Taken aback, Kairi, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. It was as if all the light surrounded them and no darkness existed.  
"I love you too, Kai.'  
Still wrapped in the robe, Kairi rested her head on his chest. then, feeling tired, she grabbed his hand.  
"It feels like I've been up for awhile, want to go back to bed?"  
Sora thought about it and sighed.  
"Aren't we supposed to be meeting Riku?"  
Kairi giggled. "He can wait, it's not like it's our first time running off."  
Sora laughed and walked with Kairi to his bed, she shook off his robe and laid on his bed.  
Sora felt his heart race at a thousand miles per hour.  
"Sora, it's ok, just lie down and put your arms around me, or we can just cuddle."  
"That'll work!"  
As he lay with her, he felt his lust in grow in his heart.  
_**Roxas, you can fight the darkness right? This lustful feeling has to** **go. **_Sora said to his mental counterpart.  
Yawning as if he were sleeping, the light brunette Roxas spoke.  
_**I can try Sora, but it's your darkness not mine.**_

On the other side of the bed, Kairi was having similar problems.  
_**Naminé,**_** help?****  
**The bleach blonde sighed. **_Ok, I know you want to_ though.  
**Kairi blushed.

"Kairi, are you ok? Not too warm are you?"  
She snapped as she heard his voice.  
"It's ok Sora, I just had to think."  
As they lay, each in a mental warzone, they looked deeply into each others eyes. Then, all of a sudden, Sora started to glow a light blue.  
"Holy shit! Sora!"  
"What?"  
"You're glowing blue!"  
"So are you," said Sora calmly.  
"How are you calm?! We are glowing!"  
"Now that you mention it, it is kind of weird," he said looking at himself and Kairi. "Cool."  
Kairi was about to tell Sora how big of an idiot he was when the blue light flashed.  
Temporary blinded, Sora squinted through the light and spotted a figure standing, summoning Oathkeeper, his quick blade, he lunged at the figure and pinned him to the floor.  
"Sora! Get... off?" The light cleared and two new figures were in the room, Roxas and Naminé were back to their bodily forms.  
Roxas, finally free of Sora's heart and the Organization bounced to his feet and grabbed Naminé and embraced her in his arms and planted a kiss on her lips.  
Completely surprised, Naminé leaned into the kiss.  
"Ahem," said Sora.  
Roxas looked at Sora and Kairi in bed together, and smirked.  
"Sorry, are we interrupting anything?"  
"N-no! We were just, er, laying here." Stuttered Sora.  
"Yeah sure," said Naminé.  
"Either way Roxas, Naminé, I'm glad you two are back with us," said Sora flashing his trademark grin.  
Just then, the bedroom door burst open and Riku poked his head in, Keyblade in hand.  
"Sora," he whispered. "Is everything, ok?"  
Roxas and Riku glared at each other for a moment, then shook hands.  
"Welcome home."  
The door flew open again and Lea, free of his black robes and now wearing a red and black hoodie with flame designs and matching pants, strode in.  
"Roxas?! Naminé?! How the hell did you get your body back?"  
"That's a good question, I have no idea," said Roxas, not letting go of Naminé.  
"I think Master Yen Sid would know," said Riku.  
"We should ask him, we can go together, like another journey!" Said Kairi happily.  
"NOOOO!" Said Sora and Riku simultaneously.  
"Aw, c'mon Sora, it'll be so romantic without the Heartless and Nobodies," said Kairi with a pleading look.  
Sora looked back into her eyes and then at Riku who shook his head.  
"I don't know Kai, we just got back from fighting Xehanort."  
Knowing what to do next, Kairi kissed his cheek.  
"Oh, I guess one more journey won't kill us."  
"Easy for you to say," muttered Riku. "Damn you Sora!"  
"What? We're eighteen years old now, except you you're nineteen, but we can do whatever now."  
Riku sighed. "Okay, fine. Just, no screwing each other on the Gummi Ship okay?"  
"Nah, we wouldn't do that," said Sora.  
"No promises!" Exclaimed Kairi.  
"Gwah! Kairi!" Said a shocked Sora. "I don't want to have kids until I'm like thirty!"  
"Who said anything about kids? We could-."  
Riku interrupted. "Ok! I've heard enough, I'm going back to watch Family Guy, you guys get ready."  
And with that, Riku left, followed by Lea.  
Before Lea left he threw a small square package to Sora.  
"Use it! Got it memorized?"  
"Yeah, um, thanks Lea."  
Lea nodded and left.  
Sitting on the bed, Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Naminé, began to discuss the upcoming events.  
"Alright! A brand new journey!."

Once everyone had left, Kairi grabbed Sora's hand and kissed him on the lips.  
"Don't worry," she said. "It's just a trip to Yen Sid's and then Radiant Garden, we'll be alone together soon."  
"I know Kairi, and why are you reaching in my pocket?"  
Kairi withdrew the small package Lea gave Sora.  
"I know exactly what this is, it's a rubber, and I'm hanging on to it for us."  
Sora gulped. "Us? Well, um, I, okay."  
Kairi looked at his beat red face and giggled. "Just wait until we get to the castle babe, it's going to be a blast."  
_**I bet it is, **_thought Sora, thinking of Kairi's sexy body and beautiful eyes and hair-. _**No! Stop it, we need to be getting**_** ready.  
**Sora grabbed his belongings together as Kairi helped him, together they got everything he needed.  
"Okay Kai, you're next, let's go get your stuff."  
Kairi dropped a bag she was carrying. "No, no, no. I'll go get my things, there's something I don't want you to see yet." Then without further conversation she ran out the house and to her house next door.  
Sora smiled fondly at the memory of making cabins on the island, it was their own place and they were completely happy.  
**_I swear I'll never lose them again, I'll die before that happens,_ **thought Sora.  
His thoughts were interrupted when his door opened, followed by Kairi carrying several bags, after stifling his shock of surprise, Sora quickly rushed over to Kairi to help.  
"Geez baby, that's a lot of stuff."  
"I'm a woman Sora, I like my hygiene products and clean clothes, unlike you and Riku who can go days without."  
Sora was about to speak when he heard a loud rumbling coming from outside. Curious, Sora put down Kairi's luggage and stepped outside, he wasn't the only one; Riku, Lea, Roxas and Naminé were all standing on the beach looking upward, Sora and Kairi's eyes followed. In the sky above them was a large aircraft, after looking at it for a minute, Sora finally realized it was a Gummi Ship, and from the window, two very comical looking figures. One was a white duck with a pointed wizard hat and blue jacket, The other one was a dog who could walk and talk like a human, he wore a green sweater with a black vest and yellow trouser with a big pair of shoes, on his head was an armored hat. Both characters were waving from the window before they were quickly pulled in the window by an unseen hand, or at least the duck was, the taller one stumbled backward and fell off the ship into the ocean bellow.  
"UWAAAAAAHHHH!" He screamed as he fell and hit the water.  
"Goofy," said Sora and Kairi simultaneously.


	2. Chapter Two: Preparation

**Thanks For Reviews, kind of new to this site bear with me please it will get good. - Cody A.K.A Kairi's Warrior**

Kingdom Hearts Bonds  
Chapter Two: Preparation  
** S**ora let the water run down his face and off his crown, he felt excited to be going to Yen Sid's.  
"Hope he doesn't put us in another test, the asshole."  
As Sora stepped out and grabbed his white shorts and black T-shirt, he smelled a curious sent, it smelled strongly like-  
"Weed, thank you Riku!"  
Dressing quickly, Sora stepped out to the living room and saw Riku, Roxas and Lea, smoking on what appeared to be a normal cigar, but Sora knew better.  
"Is that Chronic?" He asked Lea, who re lit it with his finger.  
"Yes it is, Lemon Haze, got it-."  
"Memorized? Yeah, pass that over here," Sora interrupted.  
Lea passed the blunt to Sora and he hit it and immediately felt high, feeling good, Sora hit it as hard as he could and coughed.  
"Hahaha! Idiot, you're supposed to enjoy it!" Said Riku in a fit of laughter.  
Just as Sora was about to pass it to Roxas, Kairi and Naminé, soaking wet and in bikini's walked through the front door and stared at Sora and Roxas. the girls walked over and Kairi hit it, grabbed Naminé's face and blew smoke in her mouth. Naminé let the smoke sit awhile then inhaled it through her nose.  
"Wow," she said. "I feel good."  
"Me too," said Sora and Roxas at the exact same time even though it had nothing to do with the weed.  
"Sora, babe, can I change in your room?" Kairi asked Sora.  
"Umm, sure Kai, go right ahead, just make sure the door is shut and locked," he added with a death glare at Riku.  
Riku had a face of pure innocence. "What? I wouldn't spy on Kairi."  
"The hell you wouldn't Riku," said Sora under his breath.  
After a short while, Kairi's head poked out from Sora's door.  
"Sora, could you come here for a minute?"  
Sora passed the blunt to Riku, who looked completely stupid as he stared at the couple. "Sure baby."  
When Sora walked in his eyes nearly came out of his head, Kairi was wearing a white skirt like Naminé's only it had no shoulder straps, her hair was shining in the light by the window and her eyes gleamed like a pair of sapphires. She stretched out her full body on the bed and beckoned for Sora to come sit with her.  
When Sora laid down on his bed Kairi put her legs on either side of his hips and bent down and kissed him. "I always dreamed of being with you like this."  
Sora was taken aback. "Me? Seriously? Kairi do you know how gorgeous you are? Baby you're an angel and could have any guy you want yet you choose me, why?"  
"Because I gave you my heart," Sora was about to say something but she knew. "Why? Because you're the only man in all the worlds that makes me as happy as I am, I trusted you with my heart and you kept it safe, no matter what, your will never breaks."  
"That's because it's you Kairi, I was happy when I finally found Riku, but when I found you I felt like I could do anything with you with me."  
"I know something we could do now," she said, a hint of lust in her eyes. Before Sora could reply she was kissing him passionately on the lips with her tongue wrestling around his, her taste was pure ecstasy to him as he felt her lips lock with his. She began to move her hips and Sora felt himself growing.  
"Kairi..." Sora gasped.  
"I know I can feel it."  
She began to move her hands down his pants and his hands went up and up until he felt her gasp against him, knowing what to do next Kairi rolled over so he was on top, Kairi giggled and rolled him over, or she would've had they not fallen off the bed.  
Kairi screamed as they hit the floor, Sora wrapped his arms around her and looked up at her from the floor.  
"Well that was fun, I love you Kai."  
" I love you with all that I am Sora, I want to be with you forever."  
"About that, I've been wanting to ask you something for a long time now, the past few years of peace got me thinking-."  
Sora was cut off because his door was blasted down by one of Lea's fireballs.  
"WHAT THE HELL LEA?!" Sora yelled realizing everyone could see him and Kairi under the covers together with her sitting on him.  
"Oops," said Lea. "Sorry Sora, I heard Kairi scream and we panicked, I see we interrupted something too," he added with a grin.  
"I screamed because we fell off the bed, now if you don't mind, pick the damn door up!"  
Riku, who had drawn his Keyblade, waved it at the door and repaired it. Smiling to himself in satisfaction he opened the door.  
"There you go, now get dressed there's a ship coming into orbit. By the way Kairi, nice dress it fits you."  
"Thank you Riku, I was saving it for a romantic moment but thanks to somebody, not a whole lot happened."  
"Good thing too, we don't need any little Soras running around anytime soon."  
"Shut up!" Said Sora. "I wouldn't get Kairi pregnant, not unless we were married and ready."  
"Excuse me, I came prepared."  
"What do you mean Kairi?" Asked Riku.  
"I got protection, we're fine. Anyways let's get prepared for take off."  
Naminé, stood up and walked over to Kairi.  
"Let's talk."  
"Um, okay, be right back Sora," said Kairi being pulled in the bathroom by Naminé.  
Riku was about to sit beside Sora and talk to him but Roxas grabbed him by his white hoodie and threw him out the room and shut the door.  
"Were you two seriously about to do it?"  
"Yeah why?" Sora asked.  
"Because Naminé and I could feel it, we were about to go somewhere when we heard Kairi scream."  
"You could feel it?"  
"Ugh, you're an idiot. We came from you and Kairi, sometimes we can feel what you feel."  
Sora thought for awhile, then he heard the ship.

Naminé sat with Kairi in the bathroom.  
"Really Kairi? Were you guys about to start fucking? The way you was sitting gave me some ideas, nice dress by the way."  
"Um, yes, yes and okay and thank you, but why did you bring me in here to tell me that?"  
"Well, Roxas and I love each other very much and I was wondering if you could give me some tips."  
"Tips? Haha, I don't even know I was just doing whatever felt right."  
"So he didn't go in yet? Oh my God you're still a virgin!"  
"Well, we've been moving kind of slow lately, just enjoying our time together."  
"Interesting," said Naminé." But you are giving it to him right?"  
Kairi blushed as she answered. "I was planning on it earlier, but it's going to have to wait until we get to the castle."  
"Ooh, the castle, the princess and the warrior! I like the sound of that."  
Kairi looked out the bathroom window as she heard a loud sound and saw Sora running out to a huge Gummi Ship and reuniting with long time comrades Donald and Goofy.  
"Look Naminé, the circus clowns are here."  
"To be honest, it's been quiet without them."  
The bathroom door opened and Sora and Roxas stood in the doorway.  
"Come on Kairi, quit talking in here and get your bags ready our ride's here!" Exclaimed Sora grabbing his and Kairi's bags, Roxas did the same.


End file.
